¿Y si me voy?
by Isabella-Nicandri
Summary: Cap.1: Shuichi se va.Yuki se entera.¿Hará algo el rubio o dejará libre al ñino al fin? Leedlo y dejad mensaje.


_Yuki:_

_Me voy.  
No creo necesario explicarte las razones, pues tu mismo las recordaras si recuerdas lo que sucedió hoy.  
Somos demasiado diferentes, a tu parecer al menos.  
Y hoy me gritaste algo que me va a quedar al menos por un tiempo: "No eres una mujer"._

_Esa fue la única razón que me diste cuando te pregunté por que no podiamos estar juntos.  
Bien...si lo que quieres es una mujer, te voy a dejar libre...  
Con tu popularidad seguro y consigues una pronto.  
Me llevo mis cosas...  
Me llevo mi tazón extra grande, pero debería quebrarlo, pues me recuerda tu té.  
Me llevo también mi cobija, pero quisiera tener el valor de quemarla porque me acuerdo de las noches contigo.  
Si se me queda algo mandalo a la productora.  
Debes saber que aún te quiero...¡Te amo!_

_Por eso, quiero tu felicidad y me voy .  
_

_Shindou._

Yuki arrugó la carta.  
Maldito él y malditas sus palabras.  
Tomó un papel y un lápiz.  
Cuando terminó puso la carta en un sobre abierto y salió.  
Se subió a su auto.

Condujo hasta la productora.  
Ojalá Shin estuviese allí.

Caminó por los pasillos, y en uno se encontró con el mejor amigo de Shindou.

-Al fin te veo Yuki¿Sabes lo que casi hace hoy Shindou ?

-No, no lo sé,¿Donde está?

-Cuidado por algunos doctores...

-¿Cómo que con doctores?¿Qué ocurrió?

-Shin llegó un poco triste, pensé que se habían peleado y lo deje estar...en medio del ensayo se desmayó...se lo llevaron al hospital, yo volví hace nada...

-Vamos al hospital...ven conmigo, ayudame a encontrarlo...

-Está bien...

Salieron rápidamente de la productora.  
Por el nerviosismo de Yuki, Hiro decidió que debía conducir.  
Llegaron en menos de cinco minutos al hospital.

Caminaron rápidamente por el hospital hasta llegar a la habitación 304.

Hiroshi entró y Yuki esperó afuera.

-Shindou...

-Hiro¿Por qué volviste? Estoy bien, no debes preocuparte...

-No vine solo...alguien quiere verte...

Hiroshi salió de la pieza y le dió el paso a Eiri.

-Yuki- dijo Shindou cuando le vió entrar-no debiste venir...no...

-Shh...¿Qué pasó?...Shin...¿Es porque hago todo mal?¿Por qué?...¿Soy responsable de esto?¿Lo soy?

-No, Yuki- le dijo Shuichi con una expresión demasiado seria- soy yo el que se mareó y desmayó,debe haber sido porque me puse a trabajar sin haber comido...

-Oh! Shin...Sí algo te hubiese ocurrido...yo...

-No me mientas para que me sienta mejor, por favor, no...

-Shin...no miento...incluso, yo fui buscarte a la productora para hablarte...y entregarte una carta...Toma...

Le pasó la carta a Shin, quien intentó abrir el sobre, pero no pudo.

-No puedo abrirlo, leemela tú.

-Está bien...

_Shuichi:  
Soy un idiota..  
Debí admitirlo antes, pero antes no tuve el valor de decirlo.  
No creas que no te amo, porque si lo hago.  
Lamento la discusión que tuvimos.  
Se que te ofendí, pero por sobre todo, lo que mas me duele, es que te herí.  
_

_Siento que creyeras que prefiero estar con otra persona.  
Se que si trato de explicarte no me vas a querer escuchar...las cartas explican mejor...  
Te grité ese horripilante insulto.  
Cuando lo hice no estaba pensando...Al menos no en nosotros, solo pensaba en mí, como siempre...Hay un deseo que siempre he tenido...Y por eso te grité..._

_Yo quiero un hijo, un bebé, un crío...  
Pero me dí cuenta de algo...  
Por sobre todo, yo te quiero a ti..._

_Cariño, te amo.  
Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo..._

_Y aunque te lleves todas tus cosas, hasta la última de tus pertenencias, jamás te irás de aquí...  
No puedes, tu perfume estaría siempre conmigo...  
Tu silueta marcada en la cama...  
Simplemente por ser el primero en mi vida...y el único..._

_Posiblemente no me creas...  
Posiblemente pienses que miento..._

_Tal vez las palabras sean demasiado irreales, poco creíbles, por eso quiero demostrartelo con hechos..._

_Vuelve conmigo, por favor...  
Por lo que más quieras, vuelvo conmigo para estar juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe._

_Si, hasta que la muerte nos separe._

Yuki se arrodilló frente a la cama donde tenían a Shindou y le miró fijamente.

_Shin, cariño...  
¿Te casarías conmigo_?

-Yuki...

-Dí que sí, por favor...¿Por favor?

-Si, si, si, si cariño...

-Shin, te amo...que nunca lo olvides...

-Yo también te amo...

-Eso lo sé...-le sonrió, se levantó del suelo y abrazó a Shuichi.

En la puerta de la habitación apareció un doctor.

-Ya tenemos los resultados de sus analizis señor...- miró la carpeta- Shindou...

-No, ahora es Eiri...

-Suena bien, cariño...Shuichi Eiri...

-Quería informarles que el estado de el señor Eiri es de liviana gravedad, pero que por favor se cuide porque sus defensas podrían jugarle una mal pasada...

-Está bien, yo me encargaré de que se cuide...¿Cuando se podría ir del hospital?

-Hoy mismo, en cuanto firme su retiro y el termine de vestirse...

-Claro, muchas gracias...

Media hora más tarde Shin salía junto a Yuki del hospital.

-Lamento haberte gritado todo eso malo, de veras...

-Yuki...ya no te preocupes, reaccioné como el niño que soy...

-Deja de echarte la culpa por cada discusión que tenemos...yo soy frío, trato de alejarme de las personas porque pienso que van a hacerme daño, pero contigo ya no tengo esas dudas...

-Yuki...-soltó sorprendido Shuichi, luego sus labios fueron apresados por los de Eiri.

-Shu...cuando te dije lo de casarnos, esa era mi intención y la sigue siendo...pero tu sabes que aquí no podemos...

-No importa...

-Quiero que vayas a España conmigo...-dijo omitiendo la frase de Shindou- Allí nos casaremos y luego volveremos como esposos...¿Que opinas?

-Me encantaría...

-Shin...

-¿Si, Yuki?

-Te amo.

Dos meses después viajaron, se casaron y empezarona vivir juntos.  
Shindou había pensado que lo mejor era irse.  
Yuki le demostró que estaba en lo cierto.

Había sido mejor irse y regresar.

El sueño de Yuki se cumplió tan solo cuatro mese de haberse casado.  
Shuchi había adoptado una niña.


End file.
